changer le futur pour un meilleur avenir
by stephnew
Summary: Et si la mort de Ace c'était passer différemment que se serait-il produit ?,Et si une personne et un passé resurgissais et changer complètement le futur ?, faisant remonter a la surface un secret liant la marine ,la piraterie ,et les révolutionnaires ?pourront-ils enfin vivre libre?y aura t il enfin un futur pour eux? cette histoire se finira t-elle par un happy end?
1. début compliqué

À toi qui lit c'est lignes

Si le futur changer ?,

si tu survivais,

que se passerait-il ?

Y aurait-il toujours un nous ?

Même pour le temps que sa a durée ?

te souviens tu de moi ?

Ma tu oublié ?

Te souviens tu des baisers échanger il y a longtemps ?

Moi?,

je m'en souviens même si j'ai essayer de t'oublier

même si on ma obliger a t'oublier

je me souviens

c'est gravé au fond de moi

je t'aime

je t'aimerais

et

t'aimera

jusqu'à la fin

après tout c'est une promesse d'enfant

elle ne peut être briser

Et si la mort de Ace c'était passer différemment que se serait-il produit ?,

Et si une personne et un passé resurgissais et changer complètement le futur ?

Et faisait remonter a la surface un secret liant la marine ,la piraterie ,et les révolutionnaire ?

Connaissez-vous ce moment ou vous vous dite qu'a partir de maintenant plus rien ne peux vous étonner, plus rien ne peux vous choquez ,surtout dans une tel situation ...et pourtant

Il ne pensait plus la revoir,

elle ne voulait pas le revoir,

juste les protéger,

juste le protéger,

tous,

lui,

pourquoi ?,

c'était son but,

même sa elle n'a pas réussi,

elle a échouée,

encore,

et encore,

et...encore ?

Et si c'était enfin le bon moment,

pour lui dire la vérité ?

Sur sa fausse mort

sa disparition prématuré

trop jeune la ou les boutons d'or de l'amour,

commence a fleurir,

la,

ou la jeunesse est tellement

innocente

et

l'amour

si pur

et

si fort

cette enfance volée qui ne lui a pas permis d'être autant heureuse qu'elle le souhaiter avec eux

avec lui,

elle l'aime ,

mais,

lui,

l'aime t elle encore

c'est un désir,

si égoiste,

mais si intense,

de l'autre,

pour sa sécurité,

a elle,

a lui,

tout doit rester,

des souvenirs,

d'enfance,

heureux,

doux,

et

innocent,

ils doivent s'oublier,

et pourtant,

le destin ne leur facilite rien,

surtout ,

quant-ont,

se partage la même cellule,

Incroyable ce que le destin peut nous réserver parfois,


	2. le mystère s'épaissit

Lui était trop troublé pour réagir,

Pour savoir quoi faire,

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire,

Il la croyait morte,

A cet instant il ne savait pas qu'il était possible, d'autant détester ,et pourtant d'autant aimer et être heureux à l'idée de revoir une morte ,un esprit, un doux rêve lointain?

Au moment même où il avait senti un parfum de rose et de lys dans un courant d'air provenant de la porte de la prison il avait relevé la tête pour sentir l'air frais l'odeur de la liberté mais au moment où Magellan avait retiré la capuche du prisonnier il l'avait reconnu aucun doute c'était...

elle,

Il c'était fait à l'idée de sa mort, de sa disparition, qu'il n'a la revéré jamais...et pourtant on l'amener à une cellule, dans sa cellule !

C'était à la fois un rêve et ,un cauchemar

Elle l'évitait du regard avait-elle trop honte de revoir le fils du démon qu'il était cette pensée lui faisait mal ,elle l'étouffer, cette pensée le faisait suffoquer lui monter des larmes aux yeux de tristesse et de colère .

C'est mieux ainsi se disait elle...

jimbei regarda la scene qui se dérouler devant ces yeux sans comprendre...alors ils se connaissaient. Il baissa la tête et se dit alors qu'elle n'était pas morte pour rien...jusqu'au moment où il se ressaisit et se dit qu'ici a part la mort rien ne les attendait...au moins elle a pu vivre sa vie.

Ace s'était ressaisi il avait un visage fermé plein d'incompréhension en tête il voulait savoir et il saurait...il saurait avant la fin.

Car, malgré cela, il aime, même s'il ne comprend pas son absence durant toutes ces années ces souffrances quand il avait trouvées ...il ouvrit les yeux qui ne pensait pas avoir fermé...cet ange...l'une des seules qui à vraiment compté dans sa vie il l'avait perdu peu de temps aprés la mort de son frére.

Seule dadan savait ce qu'il avait essayé de faire il en avait gardé les cicatrices même si elles auraient pu dispparraitre il avait pris soin de ne pas les soigner pour en garder la marque pour ne pas l'oublier...était-il maso pour avoir fait sa ?

Non il était juste fou amoureux de celle qu'il avait perdue.

Il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Il n'ose plus la regarder, de peur de craquer, à nouveau, de retomber dans ces yeux qu'il a tant aimé observer qu'il les a tant fait rêver et voyager , ces yeux qu'il a vus pleurer , rire ,débordant de bonheur ,et l'éblouissant d'un amour que les adultes ne peuvent comprendre un amour innocent mais ils les a aussi vu se remplir,... de peur,...de ce vide...il secoua la tête à ces pensées.

C'était le passé il ne peux plus le changer ce qui a été vécu c'est vraiment passer

et bon sang ce qu'il avait aimé la rencontré

mais il a tellement de questions à poser et si peu de temps pour en obtenir une réponse et surtout si peur de découvrir la vérité un flash lui revient soudain en tête l'envie de vomir et de pleurer recommence au point qu'il en tire sur les chaines qui l'empêchent de l'approcher il aimerait pouvoir les arracher aller vers elle est... !

Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois noyé dans ce regard brillant, qu'il a tant aimé ce regard qui le faisait rêver et espérer ou tout du moins qui lui faisait oublier pendant de longs moments qu'il était simplement normal et pas le fils d'un monstre qu'il déteste, qui le répugne, depuis sa tendre enfance avec ces fréres, ces voleurs,dadan, garp , puis sa famille...de tous elle avait été sa première bouffée d'air frais qui l'avait empêché de plonger dans les méandres de la douleur pour celui d'un bonheur et d'un futur heureux.

,qu'est-ce qu'il y trouverait?

Que ferait il lâcha pendant un court instant les chaines avant de tirer d'un coup sec.

Et se jeta dans ce regard qu'il adorait...

A ce moment-là tout en se mordant la lèvre

il ne vit qu'une longue mèche qui avait l'air aussi douce qu'a son époque devant son regard.

Tandis qu'une larme dégoulinée de ses yeux qu'il ne voyait pas

De là où il était il voyait la larme glisser tout du long de sa joue, de son menton , puis se perdre dans son cou...

elle aussi pleurer...elle pleurer...

il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose la rassurée peut être, lui hurler dessus encore pour l'avoir abandonné lui et les autres à cet instant était-il égoïste il ne savait pas , peut-être peu importe ,ou ,tout simplement lui dire tous qu'il penser à cet instant..,l'embrasser...?

gouter à nouveau a cette douceur, si délicieuse, de c'est lèvre, c'est deux innocents morceaux de chair, si petit , si doux, si tendre, et pourtant qui l'ont ravi et rassuré à plusieurs reprises.

Il avait rêvé de la revoir il lui disait tant de chose et quand il se réveillait c'était une tout autre histoire.

Et là il l'a revoyer et il ne savait plus quoi dire sa gorge était sec et serré.

Doit-il retomber dans cet amour éphémère mais si beau et intense ?

Ou

Doit-il l'ignorer et entéré ces sentiments pour ne pas souffrir?

C'est mots sortit dans un murmure

Que doit je faire ?

Pendant qu'il se posait toutes ces questions une ombre approcher de plus en plus du niveau où se dérouler une tragédie romantique mais l'homme s'approchant d'ici n'était pas loin de penser la même chose il aurait voulu le voir libre et heureux.

Il était simplement venu voir son petit-fils mais il avait reçu un appel de Magellan lui disant qu'il trouverait une autre personne autre que Jimbei il n'avait pas hate il avancer d'un pas rapide comme d'habitude mais dans ces penser il y allait en reculant ,cette journée il le savait elle serait longue et douloureuse comme son chagrin et son impossibilité de sauver son petit-fils .

Quant à l'autre il risquait la même chose un jour ou l'autre pourquoi ne sont il pas rentrait dans la marine bon sang cette pensé le fit légèrement sourire d'amertume.

Les souvenirs deviennent lourd et douloureux avec le temps de l'exécution qui approchait à grands pas.

Garp pouvaient se l'avouer ici en cet instant il avait peur pour sa famille.

A l'instant même où il arriva en face de lui , il reconnut ce regard celui du désespoir, celui de la peur de perdre quelqu'un mais aussi de la confusion il avait retenu son souffle pendant quelques minutes le temps de voir ça son pas s'accelera au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de cette cage , cette prison...

quand ace s'en aperçu il eu juste le temps de tourner la tête vers lui et d'entendre un hoquet de surprise que Garp qui était resté statufié et qui avait gravement pâli ordonna qu'on ouvre la prison pour qu'il puisse s'approcher d'elle pendant qu'elle se figer sur place .

Avant qu'il n'est tendu la main tout le monde put entendre de la bouche d'un homme troubler et désespérer JE T'INTERDI DE TOUCHER A YUKI!


End file.
